1. Technical Field
This invention herein relates to an improved structure universal serial bus (USB) connector, particularly relating to the technology field of USB connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
USB can provide with higher transmission rate, USB connector has become the mainstream connector because USB connector are now widely used as peripheral products such as mouse, keyboard, game handle, game controller, scanner, digital camera, copying machine, card reader, transferring line of hard disk, portable flash disk and network components.
A USB flash disk is provided for users in market because there are the requirements for saving various data and saving tool to be portable and small. However, the memory capacity of a USB flash disk is limited.
In view of this, aforementioned USB connector which has been widely applying to the various products relating to computers is limited by the memory space of memory capacity, furthermore, new memory card having high memory capacity its size is thin and small, therefore, in order to let the users easily take the reading and saving device to save data and extend memory spaces, the inventor has executed many researches and experiments to achieve an improved structure.